


drie.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet the Friends, Robbe being bitter when Britt comes back in the pic, Sander is a dad, Sanders son name is Bowie bc i had to, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Tatted Sander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Robbe stands up and finds the voice calling the name and fucking hell, the guy's well fit. He's only dressed in a black t shirt, black jeans and boots but the tattoos that layer his arms immediately entice him. And that platinum hair,  his actual face,  who looks that good. He gets himself together quickly, "I think Bowie's here."The au in which Robbe finds a toddler hiding in a clothing rack at a store and ends up falling for his dad
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 40
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

Robbe was shopping for some clothes for Jens birthday bash this weekend. His best friend was turning 18 and they were going to ring in his 18th go around the sun big. He's fiddling through the racks of black button downs when he feels hands on his legs. He jumps, seeing a small body climb under the racks, hiding in the shirts. 

Robbe looks around confused trying to spot a distraught parent. He kneels down and lifts up the shirts, "Hi buddy"

"Shh, go way. I hide." He says trying to bring the clothes back down to stay incognito.

"I think your mum and dad are probably scared. Maybe we should find them."

"You my friend?" The young boy asked.

"I--i um sure." Robbe says.

"Come. We have fort." He says excited until his eyes widen when Robbe hears what he assumes is his name, "Bowie! Bowie!!"

Robbe stands up and finds the voice calling the name and fucking hell, the guy's well fit. He's only dressed in a black t shirt, black jeans and boots but the tattoos that layer his arms immediately entice him. And that platinum hair, his actual face, who looks that good. He gets himself together quickly, "I think Bowie's here."

The guy looks in his direction, rushing over and Robbe points below the rack and Bowie is looking up at him guilty.

"What did I say about playing games in stores, Bowie? We can't do that, okay?' He pouts and nods and the guy picks him up in his arms, "Sorry--erm for him." I'm Sander. Thanks for looking out for him." The hot guy apologizes and Robbe tries not to gaze too much at his beautiful eyes.

"Robbe. And no problem, I don't have siblings but I can only imagine how much work it might be" He smiles, lighthearted. 

"He's actually my son, but yeah."

Robbe's brows furrow but he quickly neutralizes his face but clearly not fast enough because Sander is saying, "I know, I'm a young dad. Anyway, take care. Thanks for looking out for Bowie."

"Yeah---yeah of-"

"Daddy, no." Bowie whines reaching out to Robbe. "My friend" He cries and Robbe just pouts fondly unsure of what to do. 

"Bowie, please stop. What do you want?" 

"My friend." He cries out still looking at Robbe and Sander looks back at him and Robbe just gives an awkward wave. "He come for my show?"

"Buddy, we don't know him." 

"Yeah, my friend" He whines in his arms and Sander can't be bothered with the protests right now. He walks back, "Hi um, is that weird to ask you to come to my son's show? He's in a play he's really excited about."

"I'm--yeah I'd love to go."

"I mean, don't expect much. It's a show filled with toddlers." He jokes. "It's next Friday but maybe we can just have lunch before then. Just want to make sure I'm not getting my son attached to a total creep."

Robbe smiles and nods, "Yeah, that's fine." They exchange numbers and Robbe promises Bowie he'll be at his show and finally the two leave and Robbe is still reeling over what happened. Did a toddler just get him a date with the hottest guy he's ever laid eyes on?

.

Robbe meets up with Sander a couple days later when the latter invites him to lunch. When he arrives, he spots Sander sitting at the booth, his sleeve of tattoos on full display again and Robbe feels his knees weaken at the site but pulls himself together when Sander looks up and gives a wave. Robbe walks over, sliding into the red booth, "How are you?" He ask sliding his coat off.

"I'm good, I left Bowie with my mom so I have to go get him after this."

"Is he doing okay? Still hiding in stores?" Sander chuckles, "Yeah, he's, just a very energetic kid. Always exploring something. I can't blame him, he gets it from me so.." Sander shrugs. "So what do you do? Are you in school or working?"

"School. I'm 18, last year before university. What about you?"

"I'm a freelance photographer and videographer, I'm 20. I didn't make it to university since I have Bowie."

"But I guess you don't necessarily need a degree for that which is amazing. Like you're still able to have a job without it."

"Yeah, I'm really lucky. I've been doing it since I was young so now I can charge people for it. I don't know what I would have done without it."

"Well, I'm happy you found your calling." Robbe smiles as they look over the menu. Once they decide, they order their meals before being left with each other's company. 

Robbe wants to ask about Bowie's mom. Not that he's nosey, he just wants to know if he's single and possibly interested in men.

"So is it just you and Bowie?" He ask casually. 

"Yeah, it's always been just us. I haven't met anyone yet. Also, any other 20 year old doesn't want to be a co parent so.." Sander shrugs. "I'm fine with it just being us for now. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" 

Robbe shakes his head, "I'm really bad at flirting with guys." He slips into the conversation.

"I can teach you a thing or two." Sander smirks. 

Robbe raises his brows, "About flirting?"

"With guys." He adds. 

"Oh." Robbe flushes looking down at his lap. So he does like guys. "I mean, you probably don't need to try, looking the way you do."

Sander smirks, looking up beyond his lashes, "And you say you don't know how to flirt" He teases as they continue to chat over their lunch. 

They spend more time there than expected because their conversation is being interrupted when Sander's phone starts going off. He pulls his phone from his jacket and mutters, "fuck." as he answers.

"Mom, I'm coming. I'm leaving now." And he's soon off the phone. "Sorry, I have to go." He apologizes as they call for the check. When they leave the restaurant, Sander tells him he'll text him the address of Bowie's show. Robbe smiles and waves goodbye as Sander runs to his car and drives off.

.

_safe and sound with bowie. sorry about up and leaving like that by the way! my mom had to run._

_its okay :) comes with the territory of having a child i guess._

_thanks for understanding. i had a good time getting to know you_

_of course and me too! looking forward to seeing both you guys next week. im ready to be impressed by this play_

_they all play fruits and veg so not sure impressed is the right word._

_still looking forward to it anyway 😜_

_me too! for seeing you mostly if I'm being honest._

_🙈🙈_

_lol I was kind of glad you asked if I was seeing someone during lunch because I was wondering the same when I first saw you. my heart was like😍😍_

_lmao shut up! but yeah, I felt the same. didn't know if Bowie's mom was in the picture or if you're straight_

_she's not and I'm not._

_good to know😌_

_I have to give Bowie a bath but we'll chat later?_

_yeah!_

.

Robbe takes an embarrassing amount of time to figure out what to wear to a children's play. He decides on an olive green button down that he think flatters his complexion and his black skinnies. When he arrives at the venue, he waits around out front and sends Sander a quick message,

_hey, im here outside._

He waits around awkwardly around families and kids and soon Sander is squeezing his shoulder. He turns around and smiles up at him, "Hi."

"Hi, he's already backstage. I got seats already." Sander walks into the venue and Robbe follows behind as they gather into the auditorium as other families settle in and mingle before the show starts.

"Is he nervous?" Robbe asks.

"Not really, he likes putting on a show. He's excited to see you though."

"He's so sweet." Robbe smiles.

"You look really good by the way." Sander compliments looking down at him.

"Thank you." He blushes. "So do you." He says looking down at Sander's navy blue button down and slacks, the outfit hugging him in the right places. They share suggestive glances, eyes shifting between each other's lips. Sander leans in until Robbe mumbles against his lips, "You're not really about to kiss me at your kid's play."

"Nope." Sander fumbles pulling back, pretending that wasnt what he was about to do although they both clearly knew what he had in mind, "Wasn't going to do that. Of course not."

Robbe just laughs to himself and leans over and kisses Sander's cheek.

"Hello families, we are getting started in five minutes so if everyone can take their seats. Thank you."

.

The play is quite sweet. It doesnt make much sense, its a musical with pretty much all singing and the toddlers are dressed as vegetables. Bowie is a brussel sprout and so excited to see his dad and Robbe, he just continuously waves whenever he looks into the audience. He doesnt do much singing, merely dancing around when he hears music but it's the most chaotic and fond play he's ever witnessed and the best thirty minutes he's had all week. When Bowie comes out later dressed in his actual clothes, he runs up to Robbe, hugging his legs, "You like it?"

"Of course, you were so good. You're an amazing dancer." 

He chuckles happily and squeezes Robbe's legs tighter. "You come eat cake?" He ask looking up at him.

Robbe looks at Sander who shrugs, "If you want to, I made a cake before we left."

"Yeah" He replies softly. "I'll come."

"Wow, inviting yourself over already?" Sander teases as if he's a little taken aback. 

Robbe chuckles and pinches his side before Bowie is pulling them with his tiny arms to leave and get his cake. 

.

Sanders place is cozy and warm, a lot of photographs linger the walls but that's all that is his because the rest of the space seems like Bowie's haven with toys everywhere. Bowie immediately starts getting rid of his clothes as per usual when he gets home.

"Bowie, we have a guest. Clothes on. "

He looks up to him confused and Sander gestures to the room, "Pajamas." And so the two and a half year old runs off to put on his pajamas. 

Sander sighs turning around to Robbe, "You're not annoyed with us yet?" He ask as he starts cutting slices of cake. 

"Quite the opposite actually." Robbe says leaning against his side. Sander looks down at him, biting his own bottom lip before hearing baby footsteps, "Cake!!" Bowie demands in his matching pajama set that is left open and unbuttoned with his tummy out. 

Sander puts the slice on the plate before walking into the living room and placing it on the coffee table in front of the television, "Full bites, yeah?" He checks in knowing Bowie tends to scoff down food that he's excited to eat without chewing.

Sander heads back into the kitchen and gets his own slice, taking a bite. He then takes a forkful and holds it out for Robbe. The brunette looks up to Sander and then opens his mouth ever so slightly and Sander pushes the fork in his mouth and Robbe closes his mouth, pulling back. Sander is giving him those eyes and he can't believe eating had become so sensual all of a sudden

"It's good" Robbe affirms.

Sander cuts another bite and picks it up by hand and holds it up to Robbe's mouth. The younger boy opens his mouth and Sander feeds him the bite of funfetti cake, his thumb lingering, caressing his lip before dropping his hand. Robbe swallows the cake and looks up at Sander waiting for something to happen. He knows it's coming. He just stares down at his feet and that's when he sees Sander make a stride towards him, eventually pushing him back against the wall. He tilts his head up to finally kiss him. Sander holds Robbe's face by his jaw and Robbe kisses him back, feeling a bit of the sexual tension dissipate. He wraps his arms around his neck and Sanders hands hover on his lower back, sneaking up the back of his shirt. 

"Robbe, see Buzz!!" They hear Bowie call. 

Sander groans in protest and deepens the kiss despite their interruption. Robbe pulls back hesitantly, lips lingering as Sander pouts, "Want to kiss you some more."

Robbe pushes back against his chest gently, "Bowie comes before you, sorry." He smirks and heads to the living room, joining Bowie to watch his favorite movie, Toy Story.

Robbe and Sander sit on the couch and Bowie squeezes in between them and watches for another 30 minutes before passing out with his head in Robbe's lap. 

Sander takes him to bed and joins Robbe back on the couch several moments later. He sits back against the arm of the couch as Robbe is posted on the other. Sanders legs resting on top of Robbe's.

"Tonight was nice" Sander admits.

"Mhmm" Robbe agrees with tinted cheeks. Sander just stares at him without saying a word and Robbe just covers his face, "Don't look at me like that"

""Fine, I won't look at you" He says covering his own eyes. "Would help if you weren't so hot."

"Sander!" He aimlessly kicks and Robbe's eyes widen and his hand comes to his mouth when he realizes he has bad aim, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that"

Sander has his hand on his junk with a grimacing look on his face. 

"You can't play like that, this is a hot commodity." Sander jokes through the pain.

Robbe laughs and rolls his eyes, "So what's all those tattoos about?" He ask after Sander recovered, nudging his chin to Sanders sleeves.

Sander examines his arm, "Which one? There's a lot."

Robbe shrugs, "Tell me your favorite"

Sander takes a couple moments before looking at his arm, "I have a couple for Bowie, I have his name here." He says pointing to the space above his elbow. "I have this flower he drew which looks like shit but it's from him so."

"Did you name him after Bowie?" Robbe ask.

Sander nods, "I was 17 and we thought it was a good idea."

"We as in--"

"His mom, yeah." Sander finishes. 

"And what happened with her?" He finally allows himself to ask. "You don't have to say anything if it's sad or something"

Sander shrugs, "Not sad. We just broke up. She really wanted to go to university, it was nearly impossible so she thought about giving him up. I didn't want her to so I have him now, full custody."

"Does she ever visit?"

Sander shakes his head, "I haven't heard from her. After she left, she would text to check up on him but I haven't heard from her in several months. I'm just happy it all happened before Bowie could remember her."

Robbe nods, "Well I'm just happy you guys are happy."

Sander smiles and gives a come kiss me motion to Robbe and the brunette crawls across the couch and leans down to kiss him and Sanders hands come down to his waist, sitting him in his lap. They make out giving each other red lips and messy hair before separating and lying in each other's arms. They stay awake until 4am talking. Talking about absolutely everything. About their childhood, about what it's like being a single parent, about Robbe's sick mother, about the future, about the universe. The only reason they did stop is because Robbe finally checks his phone, not realizing how late it was, "I should head home"

"I don't want you to leave right now. Please" Sander ask in the most light hearted voice.

"Is that a good idea? It might confuse Bowie"

"He doesn't have to know."

"Fine." Robbe agrees and they head to Sanders room and finally get rid of the dress clothes. 

"Wow." Robbe says from across the bed, spotting the rest of the tattoos on his body. Two on either side of his hips, peaking into his briefs. Several on his legs and god, it's such a turn on.

"Wow back at you" Sander checks him out unashamed, eyes lingering.

"I meant the tattoos" Robbe chuckles throwing a pillow at him and Sander catches it, "That was your pillow, now you're not getting it back." He says childishly climbing into bed and under the blanket.

Robbe climbs on the bed to retrieve the pillow and stuffing his hand under the blanket to grab it and feels it between Sanders legs. 

Robbe lightly swats at Sander's dick and the boy swears, his hands protecting himself and Robbe takes that chance to steal the pillow.

"You're evil" Sander groans. "Not exactly how I imagined you'd be touching my dick"

"Sander!!" He laughs. "Stop being inappropriate." 

Sander laughs and rolls over to face him and kisses his lip and closes his eyes, "Bowie is going to be up in like two hours so I need to sleep. You can touch my dick tomorrow"

"God, I hate you" Robbe jokes.

Sander peeks one eye open and smiles looking at Robbe giving him one final kiss before falling asleep.

.

Sander feels like he was asleep for five minutes when he feels pressure on his chest. He groans and flutter his eyes open and it takes a moment for Sander to register that Bowie is sat on top of him. Sander jumps up, "What are you doing in here?" He ask picking him up and taking him out of the room, moving the chair from the door, he assumed Bowie used to reach the knob. 

"Robbe?" Bowie points into the bedroom, completely confused.

"He's asleep. He was tired and couldn't drive home, okay?"

Bowie doesn't answer but Sander takes him in the kitchen and sits him on the counter. "Cereal?"

"Fruit." He specifies. Sander grabs Bowie's favorite fruity cereal pouring him a bowl with milk and sits beside him as he eat. 

"Can we go back to sleep after, buddy? I'm so tired." Sander groans sitting on the stool and his face resting on Bowies shoulder. 

"No daddy." Bowie laughs, thinking his dad is joking. "There sun!" He points to the sun peaking through the curtain, indicating it's morning and it's not time to sleep. 

"We give Robbe fruit?" Bowie ask with his big green eyes. 

"When he wakes up, we can give him some cereal, yeah. But he won't be up for a long time. Daddy and Robbe went to bed really late."

"Silly."

"I know." Sander replies and stays with Bowie as it takes him nearly 30 minutes to finish his small bowl of cereal, playing with the milk and drowning the cereal before airplaning it in his mouth, as Sander tries not to fall asleep beside him. 

"Want see nan." Bowie says after he finishes his breakfast. 

"Bowie, it's morning."

"Want see nan." He whines. Sander's terrible at saying no to Bowie. He grabs his phone from his bedroom, tiptoeing around a sound asleep Robbe and grabs his phone, hoping his mother is up at 7. He FaceTimes time her and she answers, cup of tea in hand. 

"Hi Sander."

"Morning, Bowie wanted to see you." He holds his phone out and Bowie screams excited and Sander puts his hand to his lip. 

Bowie does the same, "Robbe sleep."

"Yes, Robbe's sleeping, no yelling." 

"Who's Robbe?" His mom ask. 

"My friend. He sleep in daddy bed." Bowie says 

His mom furrows her brows glancing at Sander, "You have Bowie's friend in your bed?"

"No, no. He's my age. Hes my friend and--"

"My friend!!" Bowie protests.

"Both our friends." He says to Bowie and back to his mom. "Anyway, he came to Bowie's show and he stayed over since we stayed up late." She looks like she doesn't buy it and narrows her gaze at him, "We'll talk in a bit. How's my Bowie?" She smiles.

"I eat fruit." He smiles clapping his hands together, applauding himself. Sander is sitting there, halfway asleep until he hears Robbe's voice in the bedroom. Sander leans his phone up on a bowl, telling Bowie he'll be right back. 

He heads to his bedroom closing the door behind him and sees Robbe sitting there in his underwear on the phone. Robbe looks up and smiles hearing the door close. Sander walks over and leans down to give him a lingering morning kiss but Robbe pulls back to reply to whoever he's talking to. Sander climbs on top of him anyway and Robbe dodged his kisses, trying not to laugh. 

"Yeah I know, I'll probably be back later tonight. It's nothing to worry about. I'll just tell you when I get home."

He hangs up and throws his phone aside, lying flat on his back, "Good Morning."

"Did we wake you?"

"A little bit, Bowie is loud for a small body." 

"I'm sorry" He gives a kiss to his lips again. "I can't wait to be alone with you." 

Robbe brings his hands up to Sanders face and brings him back down for a kiss and locks his legs around him.

"I need--I need to get Bowie." Sander mutters, not really putting any effort into pulling away. 

And as if on cue, Bowie is calling him. Sander gets up, slapping Robbe's thigh, "Get dressed"

When he gets to the kitchen, Bowie is busy trying to climb off the stool. Sander picks him up placing him down, realizing the call with his mom is over and he has a text.

_We're going to talk about that boy in your bed. That's inappropriate especially when Bowie is home!!! Call me later_

Robbe leaves Sander's after they eat breakfast and share a couple more secret kisses. 

.

He knows he's been distant with his friends. They know it. But he hasn't really talked about his love life with them. He didn't really have a real one until recently, having only came out a couple months before he met Sander.

But when he and Jens have been skating for a bit and are now chilling on the ledge, he thinks about bringing it up. 

"We haven't done this in a while, bro. I missed you. "

"I know. I missed you too."

"Has something been up with your mom?" He ask gently. 

Robbe shakes his head staring down at his feet. "I-I kind of met someone." He says.

"A dude?"

"Yeah, a dude." He chuckles, looking up at Jens, eyes squinted from the sun. 

"Who is it?"

"His name is Sander. I met him at a store randomly. We're not like boyfriends but I don't know, he, he just--"

"He makes you happy?" Jens finishes 

Robbe nods with a twitch of his nose. 

"Well I'm happy for you bro." He smiles patting Robbe's back. "He gonna come out drinking with us?"

Robbe shrugs. How does he exactly tell Jens the guy he's seeing is a father and has other, more important responsibilities. "He um---he, he has a kid." He admits softly.

Jens gives him a confused and gobsmacked look, "How old is he?"

"He's not old, he's only 20. He's just a young dad."

Jens is still staring in disbelief at the new information, "So he's straight? I mean, he obviously had sex with a girl."

"Jens, you're smarter than this. He's pansexual."

"So what happens if you guys get together? You're going to be a stepfather, dude? You're only 18"

Robbe huffs and rubs his forehead in frustration, "Yeah I know but--" His phone starts vibrating in his pocket and he pulls it out and feels himself breathe a little bit seeing Sanders name. 

"That him?" Jens ask peaking over.

"Yeah" He blushes holding his phone close to his chest. 

"Put it on speaker."

"No" He giggles. 

"Robbe, we're best friends" Jens pleads. "I won't say a word, I wanna hear his voice."

"Fine" He finally answers the call, putting on speaker, "Hello?"

"Hi beautiful" Robbe immediately closes his eyes in embarrassment trying to hide back his smile as Jens holds back a laugh at his friends embarrassment and playfully squeezes his shoulder. 

"What's up?" Robbe ask.

"Nothing, I wanted to see what you were up to. If you want to come over later? Bowie and I are having movie night so thought we'd invite our favorite guest."

Jens notices the immediate contrast in their voices. Sanders being very deep and Robbe's being very soft spoken.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'll come."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"Okay good, maybe we can pick up where we left off last time after Bowie goes to bed?" Robbe squeals quietly and jumps up, rushing away from Jens to continue his conversation 

"Are you okay? We don't have to" Sander says.

"No, I want to. Sorry, I'm just at the skate park with my friend right now so you know, had to step away a bit since you're speaking of inappropriate things" 

"Am I?" He can picture Sander smirking on the other line. 

"A little bit." They do some mild flirting as Robbe causally paces, kicking a pebble on the ground. When they hang up, Robbe walks back over to Jens, "So are you having sex tonight?"

"Shut up!" Robbe takes his board and skates down the ramp, avoiding any more interrogation.

.

"Robbe come?" Bowie looks up at him helplessly as he's sat on the couch, as Big Hero 6 is waiting to be played on the screen. 

"He'll be here soon, buddy." Sander replies as he tries to tidy up and make the place somewhat presentable. 

"Daddy, I wan' watch." He's clearly getting very impatient. 

"You can start it, and Robbe can come later."

"But he sad he can't see movie."

Sander takes a moment from cleaning and walks over his son, picking him up, "If you want to start now, you can. Robbe is not going to be upset. And if you want to watch with him, wait okay?"

"Kay" Bowie says simply 

"Okay?" Sander smiles throwing him up in the air and catching him and Bowie giggles and jumps in Sanders arms requesting more. And Bowies wish is his command. 

The doorbell rings several moments later and Bowies eyes shoot open, "Robbe?"

"I think so." Sander replies walking to the door with Bowie in his arm.

"Hello there" Sander smiles and Bowie makes incoherent excited noises and reaches his arms out to be held by Robbe. 

"Hi" Robbe gives a kiss to Bowie's cheek and looks up at Sander giving him a different type of hi. A rather flirtatious kind. A lot of sexual tension and yearning between them.

Robbe walks inside and Sander checks him out in his gray sweatpants and swings the door closed.

Bowie talks Robbe's ear off after having not seem him in a couple days. Sander brings in the bowl of popcorn and Bowie realizes it's time for the film. Sander lowers the lights and hops on the couch next to Robbe, his son on the other side of Robbe. 

Sander throws a thick, cozy blanket over their laps and interlock his hand with Robbe's under the blanket. Robbe looks up at him surprised but then seeps into a smile as he gives a squeeze to his hand. 

He rests his head on Sanders shoulder as they watch a bit of the film but about 15 minutes through, Sander hands Robbe his phone and he reads the note, 

_I'm bored._

_It's movie night, no distractions!_

_then you gotta go, you're the distraction_

Robbe narrows his gaze up at him with a glare and hits him in the thigh and Sander just quietly laughs as he sneaks in a quick peck to the brunettes lips unable to help himself. 

Robbe looks over at Bowie and watches him desperately trying to keep his eyes open. 

"See if you came earlier, he could of stayed up for the whole thing." Sander whispers in his ear. 

"He wouldn't have stayed up anyway."

"Buddy, time for bed?" Sander ask leaning up to look at his son who's eyes are half closed. "Bowie" his eyes shoot open as he look over at his dad, "Time for bed?" Sander ask.

"No." He whines. "I watch." He says pointing to the film he wasn't even watching so Sander let's him be. When he's halfway asleep again, Sander wraps him in the blanket to lie on the couch. He then takes Robbe's hand, bringing him into the kitchen where he can still keep an eye out for Bowie through the wall cutout

As soon as they're in the kitchen, Robbe leans in to kiss him and Sander kisses back without any hesitation. Sanders arms circle Robbes waist, trailing down to his ass to the back of his thighs, lifting him up in his arms. Sander puts Robbe on the counter and the brunette wraps his legs tightly around him, his arms hung lazily over his shoulder. Sander eventually moves beyond his lips and starts kissing down his jaw to his neck, kissing, licking and sucking the skin there as Robbe's legs occasionally shiver at the sensation. 

As Sander worships his neck, Robbe's hands find their way under their shirt and pulls him even closer, soft whines escaping his lips.

Sander eventually moves back and catches his breath and peaking to get a look at his son and back at Robbe, "We should stop." He says through clenched teeth, clearly not wanting to. 

Robbe nods and just reaches his hand down to squeeze Sanders erection through his pants, "Do you want me to just leave you like this?" He ask looking up at him, leaving pecks on his chin. 

Sander groans and his forehead falls against Robbe's shoulder, "maybe in like 20 minutes when he's completely asleep.

Robbe nods but his hands still hover as he asks, "Can I see it?"

Sander licks his lips and nods, looking down at Robbe's hands hovering over his pants. The younger boy unbuttons Sanders pants slowly. And unzips them. And he's going slow, theyre both holding their breath, the anticipation is thick in the air. He slides his hand in Sanders briefs and pulls it out, holding him in his hand.

Robbe is looking down at Sander's erection and Sander is looking up at Robbe, trying to decipher what he's thinking. 

"This is like --" He looks up at Sander, "It's not small" He says in an undecided tone

"I guess not. Um, did you want it to be?" He ask confused. 

"No but---i-- I haven't. Before." He doesn't particularly know why he's bringing it up now but it feels appropriate. 

Sander kisses his lips, "But I'll take care of you, you know that right? When and if that happens."

Robbe nods, looking back down at Sander's dick, "I've never -- never touched one besides my own" He shares. 

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" 

Robbe shakes his head, "Only a girlfriend. And we broke it off when I realized I was gay."

Sander nods as Robbe ask, "Did you have one? Before or after Bowie's mom?"

Sander shakes his head, "Nothing serious, no. After things ended, I had a fling but that was it."

Robbe tucks Sander back in his underwear, buttoning up his pants again, "When did you come out?"

"I didnt really come out." He admits. "I was always attracted to people, I didn't think anything of it. I guess it came out in conversation with my parents but I can't remember it. I was with Bowie's mom since I was 14 so, there was never anything too serious to bring up. Does that make sense?"

"Mhm." He replies running his hand up and down Sanders arms, "It wasn't really necessary because if you ended up staying with her, what's the point, right? "

"Yeah! So how did your friends react?"

"They were good for the most part. They had a lot questions but we're still friends so couldn't have been terrible" He smiles up at him. 

"So can I ask you something?" Sander ask. Robbe brows furrow but he nods anyway.

"How do you feel about me being your first boyfriend?"

Robbe's face lights up and he hides back a smile, looking down at his lap and let's out a soft, "Yeah."

Sander tilts Robbe's head up with his index finger, "Yeah?"

"Yes" He smiles as Sander chuckles and leans down to kiss him. Sander checks in on Bowie who's lying on the couch, out like a light. He separates from Robbe to put his son to bed and returns picking up Robbe, taking him to his bedroom as they alternate between making out and having deep conversations until the wee hours of the morning. 

.

They've been official for about a month when the boys start asking where he's always disappearing too and so he tells them he's seeing someone and they've been insistent on meeting Sander so he invites him to dinner at his with the boys.

They ordered in since no one was bothering to whip up dinner for four boys. The door bell rings and Moyo goes to run to it but Robbe grabs onto his shirt and drags him back and shoos him away as he heads down the hall to the front door. He opens the door with a smile and his face somewhat drops seeing Sander with Bowie. "Hey." He says in a confused tone. 

"Robbe!!" Bowie squeals and Sander looks apologetic, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find anyone to watch him but I wanted to come tonight." 

Robbe uncomfortably scratches his hair and turns back to see the boys looking at them confused after hearing the baby voice. He looks back at Sander, "They dont know about Bowie, only Jens does. I didnt tell them yet."

"Oh." Sander says taken aback. "Okay, then should I go?" 

"No, no." Robbe sighs taking his hand, "Come in." He pulls him inside and shuts the front door, prepping himself to let the rest of the boys know and try to telepathically communicate with them to not ask inappropriate questions. 

Robbe leads the way down the hall into the living room and the boys were clearly waiting for the introduction. "This is Sander, my boyfriend. And his son, Bowie."

Moyo eyes widen and Aaron's jaw drops and Jens just elbows the boys to get it together.

"How old are you?" Aaron ask confused.

"I'm 20." He shares.

"How the hell do--" Moyo starts but Robbe interrupts him, "Can we not do this now? Lets just have dinner." Robbe encourages.

They all agree and Bowie reaches his arms out to Robbe and he picks him up. And Bowie is babbling about something and Robbe isn't really paying attention, aware of his friends' eyes on him. And he knows what this looks like. Bowie is so comfortable with him, it's like he's the second father in the picture. And Robbe essentially went and became a father without anyone knowing. 

He ignores the looks and they gather on the floor around the dining room table diving into their pizza. Robbe breaks pieces off his own slice and feeds Bowie, his friends still gazing in awe.

"Guys" Sander speaks up. "I really don't want this to be weird. It'd be cool if we could all be friends. If you want to ask me questions about us or my son, you can. Just be mindful that Bowie is listening and aware, you know?"

"So where's Bowie's m-o-m?" 

"Aaron" Robbe shoots him a glare and gives him an inquisitive look in why he would ask that within minutes of meeting. 

"What? He said we can ask him anything" Sander squeezes Robbe's thigh. "It's okay um--shes not in the picture." He answers simply. "Just me and Bowie."

"I Bowie" Bowie says excited with a full mouth. 

"Yeah" Sander laughs. "Eat your food." Bowie bounces up and down on Robbe's leg, having a joyous time with his pizza 

"He's cute" Jens says, holding his hand up for a five and Bowie leans over, slapping his hand. 

"Does he know?" Moyo ask referencing to Sanders child. "About you two."

"Not yet" Sander says. "I don't really know how to go about it and I doubt he's going to get it anyway. But I'll find a way to explain it to him eventually." 

"Well look dude, this isn't an interrogation so if Robbe is happy with you, that's what matters." Jens chimes in and Robbe sends him a grateful look and the conversation changes and Robbe feels himself settle a bit.

By the end of the night, Sander has become one of the guys and it filled Robbe's heart to see it but around a quarter to 10, Sander has to say his goodbyes to get his sleeping son whos currently in Robbe's bed back home. 

"You can stay here." Robbe says, not really wanting him to leave.

"It's okay baby, your friends are here and I don't have any of Bowies clothes or anything."

Robbe gets up and takes Sander to the hall, away from living room.

"Stay please" He whines leaning up to give him a pleading kiss. 

"I want to" Sander pouts. "But it's going to be disorienting for Bowie and we'll have to leave early to get him a shower and clothes. Just come back with me."

"Are you sure?"

"If you want, yeah."

Robbe nods and then starts clapping his hands, startling his friends, "You guys gotta go, I'm going to Sander's." He ignores their complaints as he heads to his room to pack a quick bag and picks up Bowie. He hushes his friends up who are causing chaos in the living room and nudges them out the front door

.

When they get back to Sander's, the tatted dad puts his son to bed while Robbe goes off to take a shower before bed. 

Sander makes sure Bowie is tucked in bed, deep in his sleep as he makes his way to the bathroom, deciding to join Robbe. He opens and closes the door, "Sander?" 

"Yeah?" He ask getting naked and joining him in the shower.

"What are you doing?" He smiles up at him. 

"I needed a shower too." He smiles. "Or I could just stay back and enjoy the view, I don't mind"

"Stop" He groans bashfully and wraps his arms around him, clinging on to him.

"So are we going to shower?"

Robbe mumbles something inaudible and just clings tighter for a few moments more. He then tilts his head up, looking up at Sander who leans in and gives him a kiss. Robbe sinks into it, having not kissed his boyfriend all day. Their kisses soon turns into making out, Sander completely tonguing him down and then Robbe brings his hand in between their bodies to touch Sander. He starts stroking him, and Sanders brows furrow, needing to take breaks in between kissing because his boyfriend's damp, small hand felt good against him.

After a bit more time of kissing and handjobs, Robbe pulls back and says, "I need you. Please"

Sander nods and Robbe turns around and presses up against the wall, ready to go. Sander wets his hand under the shower head and brings his index finger to circle his rim and Robbe chimes in, "You don't have to do that"

Sander looks up to him surprised, "You did it already?"

"Well no, but I don't want to right now. Can't we just get to it?" He ask impatiently.

"No, we can't."

Robbe looks like he's about to protest and make that sacrifice because he's a little over the edge but he finally just says okay and Sander's fingers are opening him up for the next ten minutes or so before Robbe is desperate and Sander is too.

Sander presses on Robbe's lower back to give a bit of arch. Sander grabs a condom from the unopened box in the medicine cabinet and slides one on. 

"You okay?" He ask Robbe who just nods without a word, the top of his head resting against the tiled wall.

Sander teases him a bit, getting him familiar with the feeling before finally holding himself at his base and pushing past the rim. Robbe seems to be doing okay, just holding onto the metal bar in the shower. 

Sander thrusts in a little further, pulling back before pushing in a little more and Robbe let's out a gasp followed by a moan. He reaches his hand back to feel if Sander was fully in him which he wasn't yet so Robbe just prepared himself. Sander pushes in balls deep and Robbe's mouth, falls open, unable to utter a word but he just reaches back his hand to keep Sander's hips still.

After a few moments, Sander goes to move but Robbe whines shaking his head, "Need another minute"

Sander stands Robbe up, his back still slightly arched and turn Robbe's head to kiss his lips. Robbe brings his hand to the back of Sanders head, locking his fingers in his hair. Robbe pulls back, giving a short nod, another kiss and bending back down, holding onto the bar. 

.

"Sander, Sander" Robbe cries out, one hand on the wall, the other holding onto the back of Sander's thigh. He clenches his fingers into his boyfriend's thigh as Sander is pressed against his back, kissing and biting the pale skin. He brings one hand around to wrap around Robbe and almost instantaneously Robbe's jaw drops, "You're going to make me come like that" And seconds later, he's shooting all over the floor of the tub as Sander covers his mouth to muffle the moans. Sander finishes minutes later, tugging on Robbe's hair as he finishes inside of him. 

Sander turns an exhausted Robbe around and wraps his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "I need to lay down." Robbe says

Sander quickly washes Robbe up to let him go as he finishes up in the shower. When he heads to the bedroom, Robbe is already half asleep. Sander dries off and curls into bed with him, pulling his sleepy boyfriend into his chest. 

.

Sander tells Bowie a couple months later before Robbe comes over to stay for the night. His son turned three a couple weeks ago and it was clear to everyone when they were singing happy birthday with them two and Robbe at the head of the table that they were a family and he needed to say something to let his son know. They're eating dinner when Sander clears his throat, "Bowie, you like Robbe, right?"

"Yes" He scoffs out with a full mouth, "My friend"

"Well um--you know like two people love each other like marriage and like prince and princess?"

He doesn't say much to confirm he understands so he just says, "Robbe and I love each other"

"Me too." 

Sander chuckles, "I mean, like you know how Katies parents love each other and kiss? Me and Robbe do the same thing." He says, using one of his playmates to compare

He stares at his dad confused and then ask, "Robbe my dad?"

"I'm always your dad though but he'll be around like a second one, okay?"

"Okay" He says with a shrug of his shoulders as he continues his food. Robbe comes by when Bowie is almost finished with his dinner. 

Sander kisses him, letting him in. Robbe stops them in the hall and kisses him once more and then they hear a giggle 

Robbe breaks apart so fast and stares up at Sander panicked, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I told him."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He doesn't care." He chuckles. Robbe walks in and picks Bowie up, "I say dad now?" He ask innocently.

Robbe's brows furrow, "Do you want to call me dad?" He ask, making sure he wasnt misunderstanding. 

"Two dads" He says pointing to Robbe and Sander. He cheers excited as if he won the lottery. And Robbe just smiles looking up at Sander and they kiss. In front of Bowie. Who pushes their faces apart and demands a kiss of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst 101

Sander had an incredibly busy day of filming for an event, as things tended to be lately. Things with work had been picking up and he was grateful for it. They were even able to afford to move in together in a new and spacious apartment, enough room for the whole family. 

While Sander was at work, Robbe had planned a day out for just he and Bowie. 

"Bowie, are you dressed?" Robbe calls fixing up his hair in front of his bedroom mirror. 

"Coming papa!" Bowie calls and comes running into the room, climbing onto the bed and looking at himself in the mirror, "I look nice?" He ask Robbe who chuckles, "Yeah, your shirt is inside out but you look nice." Robbe kisses his cheek and tugs the shirt off, and puts it on properly and admires the chaos of his red shirt and purple pants. 

"Where we going?" Bowie asked.

"We can go to art museum daddy said you'll like, then go get pizza? How does that sound?" Bowie agrees and reaches his arms up wanting to be picked up, Robbe props him on his hips, "Ready to go?" Bowie nods and they head out after putting on their shoes and bringing a couple of Bowie's toys with them. 

Sander left the car for them for the day knowing traveling with Bowie was always easier in a car. Robbe buckles Bowie in his booster seat and Bowie slaps Robbe's cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss, "Love you pappa."

Robbe smiles, "Love you too." Bowie had inherited Sander's affectionate personality and Robbe absolutely loved it. The five year old always wanting kisses, cuddles and hugs and reminding his friends and family how much he loved them and Robbe was learning to embrace his own affection the past couple of years.

When they arrive at the art museum, Bowie is immediately captivated by all the colors and things to play with. Robbe was sure to bring him to the interactive section since Bowie loves building new things. He squeals a little loudly for a museum, unable to control his excitment as per usual. Robbe kneels down and squeezes his shoulder, "We have to use our indoor voices, okay?"

"Okay." He whispers. "Can we go play?" He ask.

"Yeah, of course." Bowie runs off and Robbe stays several steps behind him as they settle at a glow in the dark installation. Being around Bowie brings out Robbe's playful side which he hadnt had in a while. Next they go to a painting section, "We can paint a picture for daddy." Bowie suggests and Robbe agrees, and gathers a paper, paint and brushes, "What do you think we should make?"

"We could draw picture of you, daddy likes you. I see him kiss you." Bowie giggles. 

Robbe laughs, "Well yeah, a drawing would be nice. Maybe a picture with you too? As a family?" 

Bowie agrees and starts painting a family portrait while Robbe paints the sun and clouds. 

"Buddy, why does daddy look like a giant?" He ask looking down at the art.

"Daddy not a giant, you're just really small." He giggles. "You're short like me."

"Hey, thats not fair!!" Robbe jokes and tickles Bowie who giggles hysterically, "Its okay pappa, its okay to be small." He says after his laughing fit.

"Well, I dont think Im small but thats a nice photo."

"Papa, why you no come before?" He ask as he draws away.

"What do you mean?"

"Like before I was a kid, you weren't there." He says a bit confused.

"Um well I didnt know you then. Remember I saw you in the store and you were hiding from daddy, that was the first time we met. And I stayed everyday since because you're the sweetest boy alive."

Bowie smiles, "I wish you here before too. I love you so much papa. Want you here always." Robbe finds himself trying to hold back tears and wraps his arms around Bowie, "Im never leaving, okay?"

"Okay but papa, you smush me now. Need to finish my drawing."

Robbe laughs and pulls back, ruffling Bowie's shaggy hair. When he finishes the drawing, Robbe holds onto it as they head to the 3D theatre next.

The boys run off to a different part of the museum. They spend nearly three hours exploring every installation that by the time, they're eating pizza at a restaurant, Bowie almost falls asleep multiple times because he hadn't had his nap. After eating about four bites, he crawls into Robbe's lap and sticks his thumb in his mouth and closes his eyes. Robbe kisses his blond head and continues eating his own pizza as his son falls asleep in his arms. He snaps a photo of them two to send to Sander with the caption, _we miss you._

_Aww, my boys 💙 I'll be home around midnight the latest. I love you, I'll see you later._

.

Sander gets home around 8 that night with a heavy bag of equipment on his back. He drops it off in their bedroom before heading to the living room and seeing Robbe curled onto the couch with Bowie in his arms, the credits of a movie rolling on the television. Sander appreciates how cute they look together for a brief second before picking Bowie up and taking him to bed. 

He returns back to the living room, kneels on the floor and gently wakes Robbe up, "Hmm?" Robbe ask, his eyes still closed.

"You fell asleep on the couch, baby." Robbe's eyes flutter open and he gives a smile to Sander and stretches out, "Where's Bowie?"

"Put him to bed, you guys passed out here. How was your day?"

Robbe nods and sits up on the couch. He pulls Sander to sit down beside him and curls himself into him, "It was fun, was exhausting for both of us though. Was the shoot okay?"

"Mhmm, it was a bit stressful but was still good. It was for a birthday celebration so I liked filming it, something different."

Robbe tilts his head up and kisses Sander's lips, "Missed you so much today. Bowie drew a picture" he says reaching over to the table and showing it to Sander who bust out in laughter, "Why'd he make you so short?" 

"Shut up." He says smacking his chest lazily, still half asleep. "He says Im so much shorter than you."

"Well he's not wrong." Sander teases as Robbe yawns. "Let's get you to bed." Sander carries his sleepy boyfriend bridal style to their bedroom and Robbe passes out before Sander can even change out of his clothes and brush his teeth. 

.

Robbe had been dealing with so much stress as of late. From waking up earlier to get ready for class to. picking and dropping off Bowie from school. Luckily, Sander gets their son ready in the morning but Robbe is still spent. 

Robbe drops Bowie off at school before heading to his 9am class and he feels like he's sprinted a marathon before he's even sat down in the lecture.

He struggles even trying to process what his professor is saying and just wants to break out in tears, trying to keep up. When class ends an hour later, he hangs out in the library until his next class and needs some reassuring words from his boyfriend, 

_such a hard start to the day :(_

_what's wrong?_

_I've just feeling so stressed and i almost cried in class. I'm overwhelmed trying to juggle so much._

_I'm here for you, baby. i know i've been working a lot, im sorry. I'll pick Bowie up today, what else do you need to me do?_

_I don't know, just over school too_

_I'll start taking Bowie to and from school and hopefully that'll take a bit off your plate and let you sleep some more but two more years of school, I believe in you 💛_

_thank you, I love you, I'll see you later_

.

When Robbe gets home later that evening, he just wants a cuddle from his son and boyfriend. He drops his things at the door and hears Bowies feet slapping against the floor as he runs through the apartment to the front door, "Papa!!!" He runs into his arms and Robbe picks him up, giving him a kiss, "I missed you."

"Daddy get me from school, not you." He says a bit confused that his routine was thrown out of wack. 

"I know, I was in school too. Can papa get a cuddle?" He ask walking into their bedroom and seeing Sander still working on the computer. He leans down to give him a kiss and lies down in the bed and Bowie stays giving him a hug. 

"How you feeling?" Sander ask.

"I'm okay, better now that I'm with you guys."

Sander smiles, "I ordered some food, I have to get this wedding video out but I should be done soon."

"How was your day, mister?" Robbe ask Bowie lying on top of him. 

"Lotsa fun, we eat treats and play hide and seek and sleep. I love my friends."

Robbe chuckles and gives a kiss, "You're so cute. I'm glad you had a good day."

"You have a good day too?" 

"I was a little sad but I'm better now because I have the best son in the world." He smiles and tickles Bowie, who erupts in laughter. 

"Baby, baby!" Sander says getting his attention and handing him his phone, seeing an unrecognized number calling, "Think the food is downstairs, can you answer?"

Robbe takes the phone and answers getting up to head downstairs and grab their dinner. On the way back up in the elevator, Robbe mindlessly goes back on Sander's phone, scrolling and his breathing hitches as he sees a message sitting on the notification bar from Britt, Sanders ex and Bowie's mom.

He doesn't mean to be nosey but Sander hadnt even told Robbe they were still in communication which he finds a little sketchy. He pulls down the notification bar, reading what's there without clicking on it.

_how many times do I have to ask, sander? when are you going to let me see bowie? have you made up your mind yet? i deserve to see him and he deserves..._

Robbe just rereads the message perplexed with a million questions running through his head. He exits the elevator and heads to their apartment, dropping the food and the phone on the counter. Bowie runs out climbing on the counter with his stool, looking through the bag, excited for his food. Robbe pulls out his son's dinner and sets it on a plate, setting him up in front of the tv

He then takes a deep breath before he goes back into the bedroom and sits on the bed beside Sanders desk, "Anything you want to tell me? Talk to me about?" Robbe ask.

Sander looks towards Robbe with furrowed brows, "What?"

Robbe shrugs, "I was just wondering if there's anything important we needed to talk about."

"Um, not that I could think of."

Robbe gives an unimpressed look, "Nice to know." And gets up to leave. 

"Woah. Woah." Sander jumps up, taking his hand in his, "What's going on?"

"We'll talk when Bowie goes to bed."

"Why? Tell me now."

"No because I'm pissed and I want to yell at you and I'm not doing that in front of him." He says and leaves the bedroom to get his food and joins Bowie in the living room

Sander walks out moments later and grabs his food from the kitchen and walks to join his family, "Can I even eat with you?"

"Right here, daddy" Bowie pats the spot next to him and joins them as they eat, eyes locked on the screen

.

As soon as Sander puts Bowie to bed, he walks back into their bedroom and closes the door behind them, "What's going on?" He ask looking at Robbe, sitting back against the headboard. 

"Still nothing you want to tell me?"

"Robbe, I still have no fucking clue what you're talking about."

Robbe shakes his head and seethes through his teeth, "When were you going to tell me Britt contacted you? When were you going to tell me she planned on seeing Bowie?"

Sander sighs and looks down at the floor, "There are no plans, Robbe. I didn't agree to anything."

"That's not the fucking point. Why didn't you even tell me? Don't I have a right to know?" 

"Of course you do."

"Then what's your excuse?" 

"I didnt make a decision yet. I didn't want you to get upset if it wasn't even going to happen."

"Sander." Robbe says incredulously. "That's the fucking problem!! You shouldn't have come up with any decision without talking to me first. I'm his dad too."

"I know that!!"

"Then what the hell is going on?" 

Sander just sighs, his hand running down his face in frustration, "I honestly didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't know anything yet so.."

"Sander." He says more calmly. "Are you seeing my point though? It doesn't matter if you made up your mind or not, we are both raising Bowie, both his parents and whether you wanted him to meet Britt or not doesn't matter,I should of known it was even an option or the fact that she asked."

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry."

"I know I'm not his birth dad but but I'm still his parent."

"I know Robbe." He says joining him on the bed and wrapping him in his arms, "I know. I fucked up and I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't have been mad if you said she wanted to see him. I mean I expected it to come up eventually. Does she know about me?"

Sander shakes his head in response. 

"How do you think she'll feel? Knowing your raising him with someone else?"

"I mean, that's not really her call. I have full custody and you're an incredible dad so there's nothing for her to worry about."

Robbe nods, "Are you going to ask Bowie if he wants to meet her?"

"I don't know, do you think we should ask him?" Sander ask.

"I don't know, I just don't want all of this to confuse him and I doubt she's going to constantly see him so what do we do? Say this is your mom and she disappears again? That's not fair to him."

"But what if he's resentful when he's older that he didnt know her and finds out she wanted a relationship with him?"

"We're not keeping them apart. Maybe when he's a little older and can make the decision on his own if he wants to see her or not." Robbe says.

Sander groans, "This is so hard."

"And you were trying to decide on your own." He glares. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Sander says smothering his face in kisses. "We'll think about it."

"Okay. You should also should tell her I'm in the picture by the way."

Sander nods and lies down, pulling Robbe into his arms, "Just want to cuddle you for now."

.

A couple weeks later, the couple decided it would be a good idea to facetime with Britt and discuss everything first and the possibility before actually making anything official. Sanders phone starts going off and he takes a deep breath and answers the call, the screen loading and Britts face loading on the screen, still looking the same besides more mature and a shorter hair cut. 

"Hi"

"Hey, it's been a while." She says

Sander nods, "Yeah, it has been."

"How's Bowie been?"

"He's good, he's in kindergarten now and really loves it. He's so smart. Robbe should be here soon. He went to drop him off at my parents just you know--so we can all talk in private"

"So you're all in love now?" 

Sander nods, hiding his smile, "Yeah I am."

"Does Bowie know like you know---Robbe isn't his real dad."

Sander flinched, caught off guard, "Robbe is his real dad."

"You know what I mean, Sander."

"No I don't, please don't start this. I don't want to get into it with you. But Robbe has done more than you ever did or ever wanted to so I think he's more of a parent here."

"It was a simple question, Sander. Relax"

"It wasn't simple, it was actually rude. You wouldn't--" his voice dies down when he hears the front door open, "Robbe's here." He says to her. Robbe walks in the room moments later, "Hey."

"Bowie was alright?" Sander ask.

"Yeah, he's happy to see them." And joins his boyfriend on the bed, waving at Britt on the screen, "Hi, Im Robbe."

"Hi, I'm Britt. So Sander recently told me about you. I didn't know anyone else was parenting him. Have you two been together long?" 

"Two years." Robbe answers. "Living together and everything."

"So what do you do?" Britt ask.

Sander interrupts, "I'm not trying to be rude but why are you questioning him? You're the one who wants to see Bowie, we should be asking you questions."

"It's fine, baby." Robbe says squeezing his thigh. "I'm not working right now, I'm still in school. What do you do?" 

"I'm a business manager."

"Nice, that's cool. So um, I was a little confused when I found you wanted to see Bowie again. As far as I know, you wanted nothing to do with him."

"That's not true. I loved Bowie but it was hard. I couldn't continue school and take care of a newborn. I had to prioritize."

Robbe doesn't say what he's thinking, that she prioritized wrong.

Sander speaks up, "We're a little hesitant because he was so young back then that cutting ties was easy but now if we introduce someone as his mom, and he doesn't regularly see you, it's going to be a mess and confusing and he could get hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sander. I'm established now, I'm good. Good job, good place. Things are much more stable and I want to be there for him."

"And what's your explanation if he wonders where you were the past 5 years?"

The question seems to stump her as she thinks it over, "I'm not too sure but I just need to see my son. Please, Sander."

Sander sighs, "We'll think about it some more. Have anything else?" He ask Robbe. Robbe shakes his head and they say their goodbyes. 

"What did you think?"

"Don't know why you were into her." 

Sander snorts, "Don't be mean, seriously."

"I'm a little worried." He admits. "If she wants to regularly be in his life, then Bowie knows he has a mom and dad. Where do I fit into that?"

"You're still his dad, Robbe. Her coming in isn't going to edge you out."

"You don't know that. You don't know how Bowie is going to react."

"The kid loves you to pieces, baby. I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

.

After weeks and weeks of deliberation, they agree to let Britt see Bowie again. They don't plan on introducing her as his mom just yet, just as a friend of theirs to ease the worries.

They're meeting her at a local park and both of them are filled to the brim with anxiety on their way, moreso Robbe. As they get a little closer to the park, Robbe can't help but tighten his hold on Bowie, "Is that her?" He squints.

Sander nods, "Nothing to worry about." He reassures with a kiss. 

"What 'bout me?" Bowie whines and Sander smiles, giving his son a kiss as they enter the park and walk over to where she's sat on a bench

"Hi" she greets leaning in to give Sander a hug and as much as a hug as she could to Robbe while he was holding Bowie. 

"He's so big." She gasped staring at him and Bowie hides his face in his papas neck.

"Should we sit?" Sander ask. Britt sits down and they sit on either side of her. Britt ruffles Bowies blond hair, "God, didn't even realize how much I missed him."

"Bowie, this is Britt." Robbe introduced and the child gives a shy wave. "Wanna play." He says to Sander, crawling out of Robbe's lap, walking over to his dad, "Push me on the swing?" 

"Just a minute, buddy. Our friend just wanted to say hi, she knows how cool you are and wanted to meet you."

"I can push you on the swing." She offers. Bowie agrees and runs over to the swings.

Sander slides across the bench, wrapping his arms around Robbe, "Its okay."

"I don't like this." Robbe admits, resting against his shoulder."

"It'll be alright. It'll always be me, you and Bowie. Nothing is going to change." Robbe just interlocks his hand with Sander's. 

They watch as Bowie giggles every time he's swung up. And Robbe feels the sharp pang in his heart at the sight. And how it twist just for an extra measure as Bowie takes her hand and drags Britt over to the slides after about fifteen minutes of swinging. 

Robbe turns his head away, cheek against Sanders shoulder and holds back his tears, "I can't do this."

Sander pulls back, looking up at Robbe and gives him a kiss, "Baby, he's just playing. He doesn't even know anything yet."

"Its still hard, Sander. I want to go home."

Sander nods and gives him another kiss, "I'll tell her we have to go."

He walks over to the two messing around in the jungle gym, "We have to head out."

"Noo." Bowie whines. 

"We'll go get ice cream." He comprises and Bowie cheers. "Go to papa." Sander says 

Bowie hops off the jungle gym and runs to Robbe, climbing in his lap, "We get ice cream." He smiles. 

"Was it fun playing with Britt?"

Bowie nods, "I have hair like her." He points out the similarity.

"Yeah, it's blond, isn't it?" Robbe smiles and just wraps him tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go, "I love you so much." Meanwhile, Sander and Britt are talking by the jungle gym. 

"So what's going on? It's only been like 20 minutes." 

"Robbe wants to go and I don't want to make him sit here if he's uncomfortable."

"Well, when can I see him again? Like can he come to my house and we just have a day?"

"Maybe that can happen a little later but the first couple of times, I want to be there." 

"You don't trust me or something?" She ask raising her brows. "We were together for years, Sander. I'm not not going to hurt him or anything."

"That's just what I want to do, okay? And I mean you still did hurt us by leaving."

"Well I mean, if I didn't, you wouldn't have found Robbe. You look happy."

"Yeah, I am happy." He says confidently. 

"And you filled your arms up, huh?" She ask nudging to his arms filled with tattoos. "Yeah, became a weird kind of therapy for me."

Britt nods, "Well your boyfriend is looking at me like he wants to rip my head off so we should head back over." 

They head to the bench and Bowie stands on Robbe's thighs, "Ice cream now?" He ask when Sander comes over and Sander agrees as they all walk out of the park and say their goodbyes, going into different directions. 

The couple don't exchange any words, but Sander just interlocks his boyfriend's hand in his as they walk to the ice cream shop.

When they arrive back home,Sander puts Bowie down for his nap and heads back to their bedroom but Robbe's nowhere to be found. He sees their bathroom door closed and tried to open it but it's locked, "You alright, baby?"

"Fine." He mutters through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Just need a minute." He replies back and so Sander gives him his space but it breaks his heart to hear Robbe so choked up, knowing he wants space from Sander right now. He heads to the living room and for the first time in a long time, takes one of the few joints Robbe keeps in the house and smokes it, needing to calm down. 

He stares up at the ceiling and takes a couple hits, his mind racing. When Robbe still doesn't come out, he gets up to check on him but sees him tucked under the blanket in their bed. Sander closes the door behind him and crawls into bed behind him, wrapping his arm around him, "I love you."

"Love you too." Robbe mutters. 

"Want to talk?" Sander ask. 

"Not really."

"Can you look at me?" Sander ask. Robbe turns around and faces Sander as the older boy pulls him in closer. Sander wipes Robbes tears stained cheeks, "I just don't want you to worry, Robbe. I hate seeing you like this."

"Its fine, I'll be fine. I'm just being insecure, that's all."

"Baby, Bowie is still oblivious, we are his only two parents as he far as he knows."

"But not for long. I just know it's not going to end well when he knows. I just don't have a good feeling anymore. Just seeing her today, he's already like 'me and Britt have blond hair'. And it was only 20 minutes, Sander"

Sander sighs caressing his back, "That doesn't mean much, baby. In his head, he's just pointing it out but of course, we're going to read it as something else. He's five, he has no clue and he will still love you as his dad."

"I guess we'll see." Sander doesn't know what more to say to ease Robbe's worries so they just lie in silence together until Bowie wakes up an hour later. 

.

The boy squad made plans to go out to eat, as it's been a month or so since they've all been together and had a catch up.

"What's going on?" Moyo ask squeezing his shoulder as they're halfway into dinner, noticing Robbe's mood. 

"Bowie's mom is back in the picture." 

All the boys freeze mid bites, unsure of what to say and Robbe looks up to them, giving a forced smile. 

"How do you feel about it?" Jens ask.

"I thought I was okay with it but I'm having a hard time and I don't think Sander gets it."

"Wait I'm confused, how did this happen?" Aaron ask.

"She reached back out to Sander saying she wanted to see Bowie again and we talked about it for a while and agreed it was fine. I mean he still doesn't know yet that she's his mom but I don't know, I get so uncomfortable watching them two and I get terrified wondering how Bowie will feel when he knows. And if you're going to say it'll be fine, please don't. I just don't want to hear that right now. It's just--i obviously never been in this situation. Sander is my first relationship and it's just so fucking complicated." He sighs. "As if I wasn't already stressed enough.

"You can tell him you changed your mind, that's fine, Robbe. You're allowed to be unsure and uncomfortable. It's a sticky and new situation. No one knows how to do these things." Jens explains 

"You don't think it's selfish to say I've changed my mind?"

"As long as Bowie doesn't know yet. Doesn't seem like much of a loss." Moyo says. 

"And then seeing her." He groans. "No one wants to see their boyfriend interacting with their ex. And I was feeling a bit jealous, just wondering what their relationship was like and about the sex and just that they fucking had a baby together." He groans. "How did my first relationship end up being something 40 year olds go through."

"Well, you didn't know this would happen. You thought she had no interest in Bowie, right?" 

"She didn't. And just came out of nowhere now because she has her life together now. Don't know why she didn't think of that before she let Sander come inside her" He spits spitefully. 

"Whoa buddy." Jens says. "Lets calm down. No need for jealousy, that was all in the past. You just need to talk and tell him what you want and just keep Bowie in mind and what's best for him."

Robbe just sighs and eats his food, asking Moyo about his girlfriend

.

One day when Robbe is in his night class, he gets a text

_hey cutie, Britt asked if me and Bowie could meet her at the park?_

_I guess. she can't wait till I'm free?_

_it's only for an hour._

_fine_

_love you!_

_love you too._

_._

When Robbe gets home, Sander is cooking in the kitchen and the smell trail throughout the house. He walks into the kitchen, "Hi."

"Hey." Sander smiles giving him a kiss.

"How was it?"

"It was good, yeah. They just played around for a bit and then Bowie met some kids on the playground so me and her just talked."

"About what?"

Sander shrugs, "Just catching up."

Robbe nods and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and as he's about to head out, Sander ask, "Are you going to keep hiding whatever it is that's bothering you?" 

Robbe ignores him and just walks into Bowies room and he's coloring in his coloring book whilst lying on the carpeted floor, "Hey buddy."

"Hi papa."

"How was the park?" 

"Fun, I meet new friends. I see Britt again and we play." 

"Sounds fun, when you finish coloring, wash your hands for dinner, okay?" 

"Okay!" Robbe heads to his room, getting rid of his outside clothes, and changing into some loungewear and goes to the living room to watch tv. As the food's simmering, Sander comes into the living room, sitting down beside Robbe, "I have a feeling we should talk."

"About what?" 

"You tell me, Robbe. We never argued or been like this for two years and now I feel like something is always wrong. If I known, this is the effect it would have on our relationship, I wouldnt have said yes."

"I'm fine." He mumbles

"And since when do we lie to each other? You're clearly not fine." 

"I'm just upset and bitter and jealous and there's nothing you can do about it so I think you should let me be until I get through it.

"Robbe..."

"Sander, can you please just leave me alone?" He says getting frustrated. "Just stop." 

Robbe's breath hitches seeing Bowie stand there with a sad look. Sander turns around and gets up, picking Bowie up and taking him to the kitchen. He places him on the counter and turns off the stove.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." 

"Dadddy!!!" He whines clearly sensing things are wrong with his dads and not understanding. 

"Bowie, it's fine. okay? Nothing's wrong." He kisses his cheek. "Are you ready for dinner?'

He nods and Sander scoops his food into a bowl, "Go sit down, I'll bring your food. Tell papa to come here." Sander puts Bowie down and the five year old ran into the living room. 

Robbe comes into the kitchen and takes his bowl from Sander, "Robbe, you can't be walking around here with an attitude. Bowie can tell and it's making him upset. So you need to relax."

Robbe just gives him an incredulous look, taking his food and leaving the kitchen. And they sit in silence again tonight as the television plays in the background. After dinner, Sander takes Bowie for a bath and the blond ask, "Why is papa sad?"

"He's fine, Bowie. He's just has a lot of homework from school. He'll feel better tomorrow."

"Papa don't like school like I like school?" 

"His school is a little harder than yours but don't worry. He'll wake you up with all the kisses tomorrow, okay?" 

Bowie nods with a smile as Sander washes his hair. When Bowie is put to bed, Sander sighs, mildly bothered that they're about to have another conversation of Sander trying to milk out the issue of what's wrong with Robbe. He walks into the bedroom and sits on the bed, "We have to talk. I know you don't want to but at this point, it's affecting Bowie and I'm not okay with that." 

"I don't know, Sander."

"What? What is wrong? I don't understand." His frustration very transparent.

"I don't want Bowie to know Britt as his mom." He admits simply. 

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I didnt know it would affect me until I saw it and I just don't like it. I don't know how he's going to react and it would break my heart if he ends up clinging to her more when he knows. I don't want to go through that."

Sander just pulls Robbe into his arms, "What do you expect to happen then? They stop seeing each other?" 

"I don't know"

"Baby, I really think you're underestimating Bowie's love for you."

"I don't know."

"What else are you worried about?"

"I don't know. This is exhausting, Sander. And part of me is bothered that I have to deal with this the first time I'm in a relationship and I know this was my choice and I still stand by it but it's just tiring. I don't want to be dealing with this at 20 years old. I just wish it was just you, me And Bowie. And I know I can't change it which is why I didn't say anything, I'm just learning to deal with it. And then also watching you and Britt get along makes me feel gross, just thinking about you together and having had sex before. And I completely understand how irrational and childish I'm being, I know that so you don't need to tell me but you wanted to hear what was bothering me so..." 

"I know it's crazy but I told you it'll pass but right now, I'm just a little bitter." He adds on.

Sander just rest his head in his lap, trying to process everything Robbe just expressed, "Thank you for telling me." He says voice muffled. 

After a few moments when the thoughts settle, Sander sits back up, "I know it's uncomfortable and the fact that you were even okay with it this far is a lot and admirable. And I completely hear you and understand what you're saying and if you don't want to tell Bowie now, then we don't have to. But we do have to tell him at some point, Robbe. Maybe in a bit of time, you'll feel more secure in your relationship with Bowie. Britt can continue seeing him and as time passes, Bowie will have a better understanding of the situation so it's a win win. How does that sound? And maybe you and Britt can just meet one on one so you know her better and feel more comfortable with Bowie around her?"

"That sounds good."

"Yeah?"

"Mhhmm."

"And as far as the jealousy thing goes, I mean there's clearly nothing going on. I don't think of her like that anymore." He says leaning in to give a kiss to his neck "and you're" _another kiss._ "The only" _kiss_. "person I want to have sex with." _Another lingering kiss_. Sander tilts Robbe's head to him and kisses his lips, "Okay?"

"Okay." Robbe nods and climbs into Sanders lap, taking off his shirt. He wraps his arms around his neck, starts kissing him and begins grinding in his lap until Sander is hard underneath him. The boys hurriedly strip each other of their clothes. Sander grabs some lube, sliding it on his dick and Robbe slides on top of him with a quiet moan, "You always feel so big like this" he mewls

Sander looks up at Robbe, his hands firm on his ass as the brunette rides him. Sander watches in admiration at Robbe's face and how his expressions change. 

"So fucking beautiful." Sander mutters kissing his chest as Robbe's head is tilted back, mouth agape as he puts in the work. Sander leans in and flicks his tongue across his nipples, sucking and licking them each and moaning against them at his warm and tight Robbe is. Robbe has become so good at riding the past couple of years and it's Sanders favorite position, just watching Robbe make himself feel good on his dick. 

Robbe sits up on his knees, looking down at Sander, "Need you to do it. Please" He begs

Sanders hands come back behind him on the bed to hold himself up as he starts thrusting inside of Robbe who let's out a soft cry and grips onto his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yes, yes, yes fuck" He moans quietly as Sander vigorously fucks him. The platnium blond thrust slows down, giving himself a breather and flips them over so Robbe is on his back. 

Sander pushes Robbe's legs apart and hovers above him as he starts sensually and deeply fucking him, making sure Robbe was feeling each and every inch inside him, "Love you so much"

"I love you" Robbe pulls Sander down to him and locks his legs around him. He kisses Sander, rushed and eager. He nudges his feet into his back and let's out a deep moan, "Right there, Sander. " He begs in a lustful and desperate tone. 

Sander pulls back and pushes against that spot and watches Robbe's eyes roll back. And nothing gets him off more than watching Robbe enjoy it. 

He continues to hit that spot and Robbe eyes almost flutter close "You're going to make me come just like that." 

Robbe drops his legs and grips onto Sanders ass, clawing into his skin, "Faster, right there." He pleads desperately wrapping a hand around his dick. 

Robbe bites into the closest pillow to muffle his screams as he comes all over his hand, dripping onto his stomach. Sander pulls out, crawling up the bed and comes into his mouth seconds later. 

Sander rolls over and collapses beside him. Sander grabs a towel for Robbe to clean his hand and stomach up. He pulls Robbe into his arms, "You never have anything to worry about. You're it for me."

Robbe leans up and gives him a kiss, "Feel a lot better."

"Yeah?" Sander laughs. "All you needed was to get laid? Could of solved this a while ago" He teases. "Also told Bowie you would wake him up with kisses to assure him nothing is wrong so you better get some sleep." 

.

Robbe personally messages Britt about meeting up one on one, to get to know each other without the boys.

They meet up at a cafe and when Robbe arrives, she's already sitting there with her mug of coffee. 

He joins her with a shy "hey"

"Hey." She smiles. "How's it going?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"I'm good, just wondering what's going on. What you wanted to talk about."

"Yeah um--its nothing really, I just wanted to get to know you. Sander thought it'd be a good idea because to me, this person I don't know is essentially going to start co parenting my son so thought it'd be good to get to know you, just us."

"Yeah, of course. That makes sense. Let's talk then."

"Okay erm I don't know, maybe you can tell me about the whole process of you finding out you were pregnant and like how that all went and why you decided you didnt want Bowie."

She nods and clears her throat, "Well, Sander and I were having unprotected sex for a while." She says apologetic

Robbe chuckles, "Its fine, keep going."

"I mean, I was only 16, we thought we were invincible like it couldnt happen to us. so when I found out, I was really shocked, didn't know what to do, cried for ages. It wasn't what we planned but when I told Sander, he thought it'd be a good idea to have the baby so I said okay. I didn't know what I wanted so I just went with it. And the pregnancy was bad, I was always sick and achey, I could barely get up in the morning. I was thinking if this is me without a baby, my life will never be the same with one. I won't be able to finish school and I don't want to be a mom that resents that later. So I thought about possibly giving the baby up, I didn't tell anyone because it was just a thought. But then we had him. And I couldn't. " she says getting choked up. 

"He was so precious and it seemed like all the pain of the pregnancy was worth it. And seeing Sander with him, it made me so so happy. But after a bit." She sighs. "It was a lot which I'm not stupid, I get parenting is work but we were young and poor and relying on our parents while also trying to finish school. It was so much, I hated my life. I knew everything I wanted for myself wouldn't happen and I didn't want to be miserable my whole life so I told Sander I wanted to give the baby up for adoption. We couldn't fully provide anyway so it'll only get a better life."

"That's not necessarily true though." Robbe chimes in.

"Yeah I know, you sound like Sander." She smiles. "He was so angry at me. He ranted about what if Bowie never gets adopted or ends up in an abusive household and all these other scenarios. After he stopped being mad at me, he said he was going to stick through it with Bowie and if I didn't want be apart of it, I didn't have to so that was it. Sander raised Bowie at his parents' until he made enough to move out but he dropped out which I couldn't do." 

Robbe nods, processing the story, "I know it was hard and I understand why you did it but do you not think it was a bit selfish? You're coming back now that the hard part is over while Sander was there for Bowie the whole time."

"I needed to start my career!" She defends. 

"Yeah I get that. I mean don't want to question it because I'm not in your position but it does seem a bit selfish. But it's fine, people have different priorities. I get that. "

"I never forgot about Bowie though. Ever. I thought about him constantly and knew eventually I wanted to have a relationship with him when I was able to properly parent and support him."

Robbe, nods understanding that side of it. "I'm a kind person, Robbe. That one decision doesn't define me."

For some reason that hits Robbe and he thinks of his mom, about leaving her in a facility because he couldn't care for her. He felt guilty about it for so long but just as Britt said, he knew that decision didn't define who he was. 

"I understand" He smiles. 

"So now that the heavy stuff is out of the way" she jokes. "Tell me about what you're studying."

They continue chatting for hours, sharing stories and laughs and even bonding over how good of a boyfriend Sander is amongst other things. They part ways after about four hours and Robbe heads home, feeling so much better after that conversation.

"Hey baby." He greets Sander lying on the couch when he comes in.

"Hi gorgeous, how was it? Took a while."

"I know." He smiles, kicking off his shoes and climbing on top of him. Sander turns on his back and Robbe plops himself into his lap. "It went well."

"Yeah? What did you guys talk about?" He ask hands snaking around Robbe's waist. 

"Well we talked about the pregnancy and her deciding why she couldn't do it. Talked a bit about our childhoods, her life now, talked about you. It was good"

"What did you guys say about me?"

"We talked about how good of a boyfriend you are and how good in bed you are."

Sanders brows raise in surprise, "Seriously?"

"Yes." He laughs leaning down to kiss him, "Because you are. She asked how we even have time to do anything with Bowie around and then we kind of got into conversation about it."

"That scares me."

"Why?" 

"My ex and boyfriend talking about me. That's scary shit but I'm glad you guys agreed on the obvious fact that I'm good in bed." 

"Well, I heard you weren't always." He teases. 

"Hey, I was young when I got with her!!" He defends. "I got better if you couldn't tell.'

"Yes." He chuckles with the peck of his lips. "I can"

"Papa?" He hears Bowie call.

Robbe sits up, "Yeah?"

"Can you come?" He calls from another room.

"You can come here, Bowie."

"He's on timeout" Sander says the same time Bowie says, "I can't."

"Why?" Robbe ask looking down at Sander.

"He drew all over his wall in marker." 

Robbe sighs and climbs off of Sander and walks into Bowies room and his mouth drops seeing the catastrophe of crayola markers drawn all over the white walls.

He looks at Bowie who's sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, pouting. 

"Hi buddy" he says leaning down to him. Bowie crawls into Robbe's lap, "Daddy's mean to me."

"Daddy's not mean, you know you can't color on the wall, Bowie."

"But outside, I see lotsa art on the walls. I wanna make something big like that."

"I know." He says kissing his blond head. "I understand but that art outside is illegal. If the police see it, the people can get in trouble. You can't draw on the walls without permission, Bowie. Okay?"

Bowie nods in his arms. "Want to draw like daddy."

Robbe is so fond of how his sweet his son is and how attentive he is, "You can. We can buy you big paper to draw on. Just not the walls. I'll talk to daddy about taking you off timeout, okay?"

Bowie nods and gives his papa a kiss on the cheek, "Love so you much, papa. In the whole world. Best papa."

Robbe smiles and tries not to get emotional. He thinks about how he shared with Sander his parental insecurities but maybe Robbe did underestimate Bowies love for him. It was so clear the love Bowie had for him and one's love doesn't decrease for someone if they love someone else. Robbe finds himself trusting in the stability of their father son bond. 

.

Bowie doesn't find out about Britt until he's six.They tell him when they're all gathered at Britts house for Sunday dinner. They definetely have become a joint family the past year. And it's definetely time.

They're all finished their dinner and are gathered around the coffee table in the living room. 

"Bowie, we wanted to tell you something." Sander says. Bowie looks up from where he's drawing, attentive to the conversation. 

"So papa and I are your parents. But before papa, Britt was my girlfriend."

Bowie looks towards Britt and giggles at the idea. 

"And when Britt and I were boyfriend girlfriend, we had you. Britt is your mom." 

Bowie's mood changes and he stares up at Sander confused and then at Robbe and then at Britt. He doesn't say anything and instead just continues his drawing. 

Sander looks worried and caresses his son's back, "You okay?"

A pause, "I have three parents?" He ask. Sander nods in confirmation, "We just have a bigger family, that's all."

"But I thought I didnt have a mommy. In class, we draw for mothers day but I can't make one but now I can?" 

"Yeah you can. You always had a mommy, she's in your life now" 

Bowie looks up to Britt and just stares at her and back at Sander, "Is that okay, Bowie?"

"Its okay., I think" He reassures. "But I don't have enough hands to hold all three when we go for walks" He complains. 

Robbe chuckles, that that was the worst of his worries, "I think we'll be okay, Bowie. We'll figure it out."

And Robbe doesn't know ever know why he was so scared.

Over the years, Britt sees Bowie every other weekend but at the end of the day he still has the softest spot for his dads and they are his home and that will never change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried about continuing drie because I love this story so much and don't wanna ruin it but I know so many of you were looking forward to a continuation. And this verse is so dear to me so I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to be realistic with the fact that co parenting is not easy esp w your partners ex. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless, comment below :)
> 
> Vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
